Chasing Silver
by xClutteredxChaosx
Summary: Axel likes Riku, Riku hates Axel. I think the rest will follow for that. Rated T for yaoi and language. I don't own any of the characters and never will : Please R&R. ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. No More Summer

**_Hmm... hello :) I've started another story, this time KH, woo. :) Please review after you read, reviews give you the inspiration to write the next chapter... which you will all want after this one . :D_**

* * *

**No More Summer.**

"_Axel." _Riku stared gob smacked at the person in front of him "Friggin _A_xel?" Sora shrugged, absentmindedly throwing his candy bar wrapper onto the ground besides them.

"Come on Riku, he's not _that _bad. Roxas is pretty pally with him."

"Yeah, _Roxas. _Roxas is friends with some right twats." Sora laughed, it dying off into a small chuckle before stopping completely. "..He might be staying over too..." Riku groaned, flopping his head into his knees, and scooting lower down the building wall they were both leaning against.

"All I wanted was a _night out, _nothing big. Then I find out he's coming, and then staying the night..._again_' Said Riku, his voice muffled. Sora frowned, sighing.

"We'll just disappear from them, go somewhere, right?" Riku sighed, his silver hair covering his face.

"Yeah. Doesn't Axel have anything better to do then go out with Sophomores?"

"Doesn't look like it." Grinned Sora.

"What a loser." Mumbled Riku, raising his head back up, just in time to see Axel and his _gang _walking past. Axel was leading the group, joking with Demyx, Larxene sighing and grumbling about something to Marluxia, and Zexion moping along at the end, hands tucked in pockets and staring at the floor. Axel stopped laughing, glancing over at Riku and Sora sat against the outer wall of the sports hall. He said something to Demyx, who nodded, the group carrying on out of sight while Axel walked over to them, an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh fuck." Snapped Riku quietly, waiting for Axel to come into talking distance.

"Alright you two?" He said sweetly, grinning like a mad man.

"Hi Axel." Said Sora bluntly. Riku had always wondered about Axel's sexuality, although had never been able to ask anyone about it. He assumed he was at _least_ bi, he had to be. The incredibly tight black vest top clung to his torso like a second skin, his bright red jeans (Riku refused to acknowledge the fact they looked more like leather) Skimmed his calves and thighs, various silver flame patterns traveling up the leg, while several neon bracelets hung from his wrists, the tattoos on his cheeks standing out vividly, and his piercing turquoise eyes glinting at him. Riku blinked, a scowl crossing his face. He had to be bi, if not gay. Especially seeing how he had been last week before school started…

"Alright Rikukins?" Smirked Axel, kneeling down in front of him. "I enjoyed the summer." He said quietly, raising an eyebrow. "How about you."

"Fuck off." Snapped Riku, gritting his teeth when Axel put either hands aside of Riku's legs, his smirk becoming more evident as he leant closer, his face inches away from Riku.

"Maybe one day after school you can-"

"Axel get the hell away from him!" Yelled Sora, airily kicking the small space between Axel and Riku, causing Axel to swiftly step back, slowly standing up again, his gaze drifting from Sora to Riku.

"You little sophomores." He said, his gaze now fixed on Riku. "You'll know where your desires lie soon…." He said, smirking. Riku scowled, turning away and staring at his knees. "I'll see you two tonight then." He said, smiling and spinning on his heels, walking back up the deserted path behind the school, the way the others had gone, out of the back school entrance. Riku sighed, cursing at Axel's back.

"…man." Said Sora. "I thought he was just going through a faze in the summer…" Riku scoffed, angrily clenching his fists together.

"Obviously not. Why doesn't he _get _it? _He's not my type." _Sora laughed.

"I don't think Axel ever gets the message." Sora sighed at the sound of the bell, standing up, Riku shortly doing the same.

"Well I'm gonna make him." Said Riku, a determined glint in his eye. Sora smiled.

"Anyway, what have we got now? Maths?" Riku nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Right!" Sora said cheerfully. "Let's go then!"

--

Riku was soon bored out of his head when his Maths teacher started to drone on about angular equations. He sighed, glancing over at Sora at the front of the room, who seemed to be in the exact same state, along with Roxas, the two had their head's resting on their desk, probably asleep. Riku sighed, rolling his eyes, and glancing up at the door when Larxene came in ten minutes late.

"Sorry." She mumbled grumpily, smirking and sitting down in her seat. Professor Hojo glanced at her, before shaking his head and continuing to talk about angles. Riku tore his eyes away from Larxene to look out of the window, surprised when he saw Axel, Marluxia, Demyx and Zexion in a small group outside. He glanced back at Larxene, wondering why she wasn't with them, before turning back to the window. Axel was talking to Zexion, messing his hair up and playfully pushing him. Zexion looked away, trying not to smile, but couldn't help it when Axel muttered something into his ear, and the shorter Zexion instantly burst out laughing. Axel grinned, glancing at his watch and shrugging, shouting something over to Marluxia who was almost deafened since he was right next to him. Axel smirked, dragging Marluxia out of view. Demyx waved to them, walking the opposite way, Zexion stood alone, looking back towards Axel and Marluxia, before quickly turning around and running after Demyx. Riku sighed, turning away. They had eventually decided to come to class then, well at least that's what it looked like. He discovered he was right, when Zexion came in, glancing at Larxene, and not saying anything before taking his seat in front of Riku. This time Professor Hojo slammed the book he was reading from onto the desk, glaring at Zexion.

"That is _it! _That's the third time you've been late this week, and it's only the first week back. Mr. Sixion, Detention, and you too Larxene." Larxene rolled her eyes, leaning back into her chair while Zexion just kept staring at his desk, unmoving. Riku frowned, realizing Zexion's black jacket seemed to have a few rips in it. He shrugged it off, not particularly bothered in the well fare of anyone who liked Axel. He sighed, painfully remembering when he had gone over to Sora's house, while Axel was there, seeing Roxas.

--

"So.. what we gonna be doing?" Riku heard a voice call from the room beyond them.

"Not too sure yet, come on, I think Sora ordered pizza.." Came Roxas' voice, who then stepped into the room, grinning at Sora and Riku who were sat on the sofa, pizza slices in hand. Roxas sat on the floor in front of them, Axel running into the room, shirt off and wearing a pair of black pajama pants.

"Hello you three." He said, smirking, grabbing a particularly large pizza slice, and slamming it into his mouth, catching sight of Riku, his eyes skimming him for a minute before passing the pizza box to Roxas, who happily accepted it, turning to the T.V to watch it, getting into conversation with Sora about which talent act should win.

"Sooo.." Purred Axel, getting from the floor and sitting next to Riku, almost painfully close. "I haven't seen you around before." Riku winced, moving as far away from him a possible, without killing Sora, who just laughed at them, turning back to the T.V and yelling in surprise when a name was called out. Axel raised at eyebrow, putting an arm around Riku.

"Riku." Mumbled Riku, trying to focus on the T.V, although Axel's thigh slowly finding it's way over Riku's was slightly distracting.

"Riku..." He said slowly, his bare torso pressing dangerously close to Riku's side. "...You wanna have a drink with me tonight.?"

"_Fuck off." _Snapped Riku, squeezing out of the sofa to sit on the floor next to Roxas, angrily fixing his glare onto the T.V. Axel smirked, laughing quietly, resorting to lightly resting his foot on Riku's head...

--

Riku sighed. _That was only the first day. _He glanced at the clock, realizing he finally only had ten minutes to go, seeing he'd only written half an answer down in his neat blue ink, he sighed, noting to himself he'd do it tonight. As much as he seemed to slack off, Riku never _really _got bad grades, in fact he always got good grades, somehow. Riku glanced up from his thoughts when Zexion turned around, his blue eyes narrowed at him.

"..Hey, er, Riku?" He said quietly, forcing a rare smile onto his face.

"What?" Asked Riku bluntly.

"..Well, errr. You think you could tell the others me and ." He paused. "Larxene are in detention? Seems like its gonna be pretty long and they're going somewhere...important. Think you could tell them, say they don't have to wait for us??" Riku sighed, shrugging and very aware of the fact he didn't want to talk to Axel.

"Alright." He said. Zexion smiled.

"Thanks." He said, turning back around.

Riku sleepily stood up at the sound of the bell, Sora and Roxas following him down the hallway, chatting.

"I just need to tell someone something." Said Riku to Sora. "Meet you in the canteen?" Sora smiled.

"Yeah sure. Roxas you coming to the canteen?" Roxas nodded, finding a couple of coins in his pocket.

"Yeah, I think Hayner said he was gonna be there.."

"'Kay, meet you later Riku." Riku said bye, walking up the hallway and outside in the opposite direction.

--

Riku didn't actually know _where _Axel and the others were, they usually went out of school at break, but seeing as they would be waiting for Zexion and Larxene, he considered looking for them just in front of the back entrance. Obviously, they were there. Axel joking around as usual, this time with Marluxia, and Demyx watching, saying something every now and then. Riku drew a breath, angry at himself for feeling nervous, he quickly walked up to them. Axel turned to him at the sound of footsteps, placing his lighter back in his pocket and taking a drag of his cigarette.

"..Riku." He said smiling, raising an eyebrow.

"Aaaah. So this is Riku." Said Marluxia, giving Axel a knowing glance, and taking a drag from his own cigarette, smirking at Demyx and nodding. Riku ignored them, staring directly at Axel.

"Zexion and Larxene are in detention and said you can go wherever you are going without them, now _I'm _going." He said, turning around and about to walk away, before a hand grasped around his wrist, pulling him back.

"Woah, hold on there sexy." Smirked Axel, chuckling and turning Riku to face him, ignoring the cold glare being sent his way. "What's the rush?" Riku shrugged his arm away from Axel's grasped, opening his mouth to speak before Axel butted in. "If I don't remember rightly, Sora and Roxas are twins, Sora's quite pally with that Hayner kid, so everyone's happy. You can stay here for a bit." He said, smiling.

"No thanks." Snapped Riku.

"Come on.." Pouted Axel, sharply wrapping his arm around Riku's waist, cigarette hanging from his mouth, dragging Riku closer to him.

"Axel let him go." Said Marluxia, rolling his eyes. Axel glanced at Marluxia, smirking, and spinning around so Riku was against the gate, Axel's arm around him.

"Bastard." Snapped Riku, not bothering to release himself from Axel's grip and standing weakly there, waiting for a chance to go.

"Lighten up, Riku." Smiled Axel, taking his cigarette out and throwing it on the ground, Demyx stamping on it, glancing at Riku and laughing.

"Kid, if he starts to molest you we'll pull his hair, that will stop him." Riku smirked, most of his vision being blocked by Axel, who was now laughing, but stepped even closer to Riku, kneeling down slightly to come eye level with the silver teen.

"Little Rikukins." He said quietly, his spare hand tugging lightly at Riku's blue shirt. "You never got back to me on that drink offer." He smirked, leaving his shirt to place his hand on Riku's hip, raising at eyebrow. Riku sighed, reclining from the touch but backing further into the gate kinda hurt.

"I've already told you, _no." _He said as calmly as he could. "Can I go now?" Axel stared at him for a moment, before sighing an pulling his hands away from Riku, stepping away and opening to gate.

"See you tonight then." He said, his toned suddenly incredibly pissed off. He walked out of sight, into Twilight town without a look back. Marluxia and Demyx followed, rolling their eyes and muttering something. Riku stood where he was for a few seconds, before snapping out of his odd, confused daze, and walking over to the cafeteria.

* * *


	2. Denial Club

**_Denial Club_**

Riku finished buttoning his blue shirt halfway up, before fastening his belt around his black jeans.

"Riku, to be honest it's a good thing Axel is coming, he's got ID." Commented Sora, coming in fully dressed and running a comb through his spiky hair.

"I guess." Said Riku, flopping onto Sora's bed and closing his eyes. He heard Sora frantically searching for something, knocking something over along the way and hearing the doorbell faintly ring.

"Roxas should get that..." Muttered Sora, spraying something and stomping across the room to pick something up. Riku kept his eyes closed, not too sure what they were going to make of this club they were going to, and it having an age restriction of 18 and over meant that Sora and Roxas especially were going to have to make an effort to look older. Riku heard someone crashing up the stairs, a shocked yell, crash and then some more crashing, a door slamming, laughing and then the door of Sora's room crashing open. Riku reluctantly opened his eyes to see Axel leaning in the door way, his hair looking even more spiked that usual, dressed in a bright orange shirt, practically not buttoned at all, bright yellow jeans and a red leather jacket.

"You look colourful tonight Axel." Said Sora, handing Roxas a can of hairspray who instantly sprayed a cloud of it around his head. Axel smirked, darting his eyes towards Riku, or Riku's body which was still sprawled out across the bed. Riku sighed, bouncing of the bed, and self consciously straightening his shirt, feeling Axel's eyes on him, but refusing to look at him, instead opting to do the idiotic thing of walking out of the room, instantly regretting in when he had to walk under Axel's outstretched arm, Axel's spare hand tracing down his back, to brush over his ass, before returning to checking the spikes on his hair.

"I'll be waiting outside." Said Riku back to the other two, walking down the stairs through Sora's empty house, (his mother was out for the weekend, and his older brother Cloud was also out, conveniently, allowing them to come back whatever time they wanted) to wait outside.

--

Riku shivered slightly, wishing he had brought a jacket. The thought was instantly shook from his mind, when the front door opened and Sora, Roxas and Axel came out, grinning.

"Come on then!" Smiled Sora, shivering in excitement and almost skipping down the quiet street lit with streetlamps.

"Sora, wait up!" Laughed Roxas, smiling at Riku and Axel before surprisingly following Sora's skipping step to join him, the two walking in front.

Riku already knew the arm was going to find it's way around his waist several seconds before it did. Axel casually carried on walking, arm wrapped around Riku, and spare hand shoved in his pocket. Riku let out a small sigh, glancing at Sora and Roxas' backs. At least Axel was keeping him warm. He stared at the ground below him, Axel's step keeping him from crashing into anything. They walked in silence for a while, Sora and Roxas' chit chat vaguely heard over their footsteps.

"Don't talk much do ya?" Whispered Axel, his warm breath tickling Riku's ear violently contrasting with the cold. Riku swallowed, forcing himself to _not _shiver, an this time it wasn't from the cold. Riku shrugged, Axel pulling him closer and laughing. Riku expected him to say some sort of witty comeback, but didn't hear one, just the echoing steps of Axel's shiny black shoes. Riku looked up, realizing Sora and Roxas had gotten quite far ahead, still chatting. He risked a glance up at Axel, and to Riku's vague surprise, was looking thoughtfully ahead, his bright turquoise glistening from the bright lights of Twilight Town's night. He looked away, back at the floor, wondering _why _he was still letting Axel wrap his arm around him. Oh yeah, it's because he was cold. Riku snapped out of thought at the sound of Axel's voice, still threateningly close to his ear. "Don't ya get too wrapped up by perves here." Said Axel, lightly pulling Riku to a stop, and unwrapping his arm, walking over to the end of the queue outside of the club. Riku stood staring at the redhead for a minute, before snapping back to the loud buzz of chat, music and the smell of alcohol. He blinked, walking over to the end of the queue behind Axel.

Queuing was always boring, no matter where you were. Axel stood with his back to Riku, tapping his foot to the faint beat of Music, and impatiently waving his ID besides him, muttering something to Roxas every now and then. Riku scowled, cursing at himself at the fact he was slightly pissed of at the fact that Axel was now ignoring him. Why should he care? He hated the redhead. Riku crossed his arms, shivering slightly. The thin shirt he had on did nothing to keep him warm, and did nothing to hide half of his chest, occasionally blowing in the wind to exposed his toned torso, causing several creeps to gaze longingly at his body. He turned away from a particularly effeminate looking blonde man, almost actually licking his lips as his eyes rested around the area of Riku's ass. Riku sighed, quickly stepping forward when the line moved, wishing someone was in between him and the man behind. He looked up at Axel, who still had his back to him. Sora had put red hoodie on, and so had Roxas. They' probably take them off when they got inside. They didn't want to look like ten year olds on the dance floor. Riku swallowed, hanging his head and hoping the line would move soon.

They eventually did manage to get in, after some particularly good acting by Axel, who showed the doorman his ID, explaining how Roxas, Sora and Riku must have left their's at home, after Sora made a very public display of 'trying to find his ID.' Axel then when on telling the doorman all the details of the story, who looked like he couldn't care less, letting them inside.

"Riku!" Shouted Sora through the crowd and the loud, thumping music. "I'm dancing, you coming??" Riku shook his head.

"I'll be a minute, just getting a drink." He said. Sora nodded.

"'Kay! Be careful!!" He said loudly, before disappearing somewhere into crowd. Riku shoved his way through, ignoring the people trying to grind against him, getting to the bar and finding an empty barstool, wondering where Roxas and Axel where. He sighed, ordering an alcoholic drink from the bar man, and looking around the room, the multicolored lights lighting the bobbing heads of the many packed people on the dance floor, the music pounding through his head like a drum. Riku delicately sipped his drink, laughing silently when he caught sight of Sora dancing like a spaz. Draining his drink, he rested his head in his hands. _He didn't do dancing, especially with all those creeps trying to get with him. _Riku took a deep breath, darting his eyes open when two hands wrapped themselves around him, dragging him off his barstool and over to the dance floor before he could even yell. Riku looked up at the man coldly, coming face to face with Axel, who grinned sweetly at him.

"Come on Rikukins, lets dance." He said, dragging Riku further into the crowd, occasionally losing grip of Riku's hand, resulting in pushing Riku in front of him, hands placed firmly onto the silver teen's hips so that he didn't lose him. Riku scowled, a small part of him relieved that Axel had found him, he pushed the reason why out of his head, the music and alcohol dulling some senses, and heightening others when he felt Axel grind against him, his hands wrapped around his waist. It took Riku a minute to realize that Axel was actually _kissing _his neck, little hovering kissing, his warm breath dancing over his shoulders, to his earlobes, almost too seductively for Riku's tastes. Riku gritted his teeth together, elbowing Axel's stomach and angrily speeding his way back through the crowd when he had the chance, all the time thinking Axel would grab him any minute and pull him back. Riku pushed his way through the expanse of sweaty bodies, the flashing lights making him feel dizzy as he finally escaped from the crowd, out of the front door where he let out a sigh of relief, sliding down the wall of the back alley, just outside the club, the freezing cold air almost soothing. He closed his eyes, the music from the club still pounding in his ears, his head spinning. He clenched his fists together, lightly hitting his knees. _When was Axel gonna get the message?? _Riku sighed, frowning, biting his lip, suddenly realizing just how cold it was. He shivered, the thought of just going home crossing his mind, before he heard familiar echoing footsteps coming towards him.  
"Go back inside." Sighed Riku, sensing Axel sit down besides him.

"Not until you come back in." Axel replied, lightly prodding Riku in the stomach. "Any creep could pick you up out here." Axel said, leaning back into the wall and letting out an exhausted sigh,

"What, like you?" Snarled Riku. Axel laughed.

"Yeah, like me. You're just too goddamn sexy, you know that?" Axel said, putting his arm around Riku's shoulder. "You're fucking freezing." He said suddenly. Riku shrugged.

"I am?" Axel sighed, standing up and dragging Riku with him, lightly pushing him against the wall before ducking slightly to look him right in the eye.

"Riku get the fuck back in there." He said coldly. Riku sighed.

"I'm going home."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." Axel sighed, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"I-"

"Just cos you can practically rape me in there and no one thinks anything of it." Snapped Riku. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"You think I would rape you in there, but not out here?" He said, pointing down the deserted alley. "I think if I wanted to do somethin' other that dance with you, I would have done it already." He said coldly. "Just come back inside." Riku sighed, shivering, and pushing Axel off him, and walking back inside, realizing he had no other choice. Axel smiled at him, surprisingly leaving his body alone and pulling him over to the dance floor, shoving Riku into the arms of a girl, muttering something a long the lines off "_No sex for you tonight."_ before disappearing himself. Riku gazed at the spot where the redhead had disappeared, halfheartedly dancing with the girl, unable to shake the thought of Axel from his head. After a boring ten minutes, he shoved the girl away, heading back over to the bar.

--

Riku had spent another two hours at the bar before they left, getting chatted up by several men, one of which being the blonde man he saw at the start of the night. He managed to tell them to all fuck off, sulking at the bar.

The four of them now lay sprawled in the darkness of Sora an Roxas' living room, unsurprisingly the twins has fallen asleep, sprawled across the sofa with a duvet hanging limply off of them. Riku lay wide away, his sleeping bag wrapped around him while he listened to Sora snoring.

"Hey, slinky, you awake?" Riku jumped at the sound of Axel's voice, thinking he had been sleeping.

"Slinky?" He muttered, not bothering to move. Axel chuckled, his voice surprisingly soft from trying to not wake the other two, although the state that they were in, Riku didn't think anything would.

"It suits you." He whispered. Riku frowned, turning over, shocked at how close Axel actually was, he could have sworn he was over at the other side of the room a minute ago. Axel smiled, his head inches away from Riku's. Riku sniffed, the frown back on his face.

"When are you going to get it, Axel?"

"Get what?" Smirked Axel. "You've come out..." He said slowly, raising an eyebrow. "Haven't you?" Riku sighed, watching Axel's hand unzip his sleeping bag.

"No.." Riku said, causing Axel to smirk as he placed his arm over Riku, scooting closer to him so Riku couldn't see anything apart from Axel's face.

"Come on Riku, you're too cool to care what people think." Riku rolled his eyes, Axel studying Riku's face with some kind of happy calculating look. "Am I just not your type, Riku?" He whispered, raising an eyebrow. Riku blinked, frowning.

"...No I'm not-."

"Really?"

"Yes." Riku thought about what he had just said. He knew he didn't really have a type. He _knew _he wasn't gay, and he knew there was something about Axel he didn't like...Riku thoughts skidded to a violent stop when Axel kissed him. A soft, sweet kiss gracing Riku's lips, lasting for a few seconds before Axel pulled away, smirking.

"You're my type." He said quietly. Riku swallowed, his gaze involuntarily darted towards Axel's lips. That seemed to be just the sign Axel was looking for, who pounced onto Riku, in a breathtaking kiss, dragging the teen out of his sleeping bag and shoving his tongue into his mouth. Riku wrapped his legs around Axel's bare torso, clinging onto his shoulders, digging his nails into Axel's back, who didn't seem to notice as hastily tugged Riku's shorts down, lightly biting his lip and traveling his hands down towards-

Riku snapped out of his tired, drunken state, realizing just what was happening. He angrily pushed Axel off him, the redhead being caught off guard and flying across the room with a small thud. He snapped his head up to dart annoyed questions at Riku, but could only get "What-hell?" Out before Riku angrily stormed across the living room, slamming the door behind him. Axel muttered something, standing up and following Riku out, running upstairs to find Riku sat on Sora's bed, hands clenched on the duvet, his face fixed in thought.

"...Come on slinky.." Axel said quietly, walking over to the bed and lightly sitting down, Riku refusing to acknowledge Axel's existence. "...I shouldn't have-"

"_Shut the fuck up." _Hissed Riku. "_Get it into your thick little head that I am not into you." _Riku snapped out the words, glaring at the duvet beneath him, legs crossed and hands still clenched into the duvet. "_I'm not gay. I never have been. I like girls, you-"_

"Woah slinky you've got some serious denial issues going on- FUCK!" Axel cursed when Riku's fist hit his jaw, angrily gritting his teeth at him. "You little twat." Snapped Axel quietly, narrowing his eyes and rubbing his jaw. Riku continued to glare at him.

"_Stay the fuck away from me." _Axel looked at him, his jaw already slightly bruised. His gaze traveled over Riku for a few seconds, the silence slightly unnerving the silver haired teen.

"I'd hit you back if you weren't such a childish shit." Axel said cooley, glaring at Riku and slowly standing from the bed, cursing at him, before silently stepping out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The door slam seemed to echo in Riku's already pounding head for what seemed like forever. He swallowed, burying himself under the covers, and slamming his head onto the pillow, refusing to let what had just happened get to him, as he tried to fall asleep.

* * *

**_Please review :)_**


	3. Always The Pizza

**__**

Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed so far. (Yes, all THREE of you ;)

This chapter is quite short, but don't worry, they won't stay this length :)

****

* * *

**_Always The Pizza_**

Demyx was still laughing. He had been laughing for five whole minutes.

"HE HIT YOU!" He screeched, keeling over to sprawl onto floor, violently shaking from laughter. "HE HIT YOU! HAHAHAH." Demyx's laughing fit was met with an incredibly un-amused glare from Axel.

"Haha." The redhead said flatly, taking a large drag from his cigarette. "..not like that changes anything anyway." He said, a small grin spreading over his face. "Feisty, I like it." Demyx finally managed to get up off of the floor, still silently laughing to himself, while Larxene sighed, looking at Axel bluntly, her arms folded across her chest as she spoke.

"Axel. Maybe, just maybe, you might not have a chance with him? Just because you can usally get any guy you want, _usually, _this could be an exception- Axel! Axel! Are you listening to me!?" Axel slowly tore his eyes away from the ground he had been looking at in a fixed gaze.

"..Huh?" Larxene let out an angry, exasperated sigh, shaking her head and muttering something before storming out of back school entrance

"What's up with her at the moment?" Asked Marluxia, raising an eyebrow. Axel shrugged, sighing.

"Probably PMT.

--

"Anyway, Riku. Did you like Friday night??" Riku glanced over from the window, looking at Roxas who was sat opposite him.

"…I can't remember…" He said quietly, his voice almost lost in the noise of the cafeteria.

"Hahaha, probably too much booze." Grinned Sora, butting into the conversation.

"Like you can talk." Grinned Roxas.

"What!" Yelled Sora, smiling. "You only got-" Riku sighed, standing up and managing to break apart the twins on going argument of who can drink the most.

"..Just going to the bathroom, I'll meet you later, right?" The twins nodded, almost instantly yelling at each other again. Riku sped his way through the cafeteria, down the school hallway and past the bathrooms, outside into the cold air, leaning against the building wall. He just needed some alone time, even if it was only for a few minutes- _What was that!! _A small figure with grayish-blue hair, crashed around the corner, almost knocking Riku over. He looked up, slightly disgruntled.

".Sorry.." He muttered. Riku frowned, nodded and straightening himself up.

"No problem." Zexion nodded, quickly walking past him and out of sight. Riku didn't bother with wondering where Zexion was going, or what he had been doing, well maybe he did bother, just a little bit, but only because he had nothing left to do and didn't want to think about Friday night too much-

"There you are."

Riku seemed to be getting interrupted a lot lately.

A familiar redhead came into view, smirking and standing besides Riku.

"Just go away." Snapped Riku. "I really cannot be bothered."

"Aww." Axel said in a highly sarcastic tone. "Little Riku is moody." Axel grinned into the glare Riku gave him, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Lighten up will you?"

"Get off me." Scowled Riku.

"Come on... Just relax a bit, lighten up and have a bath!"

"Get off me."

"..If you want I can come in with you."

"Get off me."

"Maybe-" Axel stopped dead, loud footsteps drowning his voice out. He raised an eyebrow at the person who had come into view, glancing at Riku and slowly taking his hand off Riku's shoulder. "Alright Yazoo?" Yazoo frowned, glancing at his brother, and then Axel.

"..Yes. Why shouldn't I be?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Okay.."

"Bye."

"..bye." Yazoo gave his brother a questioning look, before walking away.

"If only that was Loz." Sighed Riku. Axel smirked.

"If it was Loz I would have just punched him, at least Yazoo has manners-" Riku pushed past the redhead, walking quickly into the nearest corridor.

"Where're you off?" Yelled Axel, running up behind him and joining him in step.

"English."

"..Why don't you skip English and come with me-"

"You must be insane."

"Come on Riku." Axel said, his tone suddenly changing as he stopped dead, grabbing Riku's hand and pulling him back. "It's better than English." Riku gave the door ahead of him a longing glance, sighing.

"No."

"Please?"

"..no...-" Axel seemed to explode into one large dramatic sigh.

"We can get pizza." Riku sighed, shaking his head.

__

"No."

"...Right, okay." Axel said, raising an eyebrow and letting go of Riku's wrist. "Your loss." Axel waited for an answer, his eyes glistening. Riku glanced back at the English door again, several students already going inside. Essays and detention flooded through his head.

"I'm getting a coke with it." Riku said suddenly, a large grin spreading over Axel's face as he laughed, and almost skipped down the hallway, dragging Riku along behind him.

Axel and Riku.

Axel and Riku walked unnoticed through the streets of Twilight town. Axel _was _a senior, and Riku seemed to usually get away with pretending he wasn't in school, not that anyone would care anyway.

"Ah. There they are." Grinned Axel, glancing down at Riku, who had somehow managed to small talk with Axel without hitting him. At least this time Axel had kept his distance. Riku glanced up, and saw Marluxia, Demyx, Larxene and Zexion sat around a table outside the 'Starlight Cafe' They noticed Axel coming over, Riku walking besides him, and Larxene instantly gave the redhead a death glare, sipping angrily from her soda.

"Alright?" Smirked Axel, airily grabbing two plastic chairs from another table and clumsily crashing them into spare spaces at the table. "What d'ya wanna eat Riku? Pizza?" Asked Axel, leaning against Marluxia's back, the pink haired man managing to stand on the redhead's foot. Riku nodded, sitting down in between Zexion and Marluxia. "Alrighty then." Axel said bluntly, disappearing into the cafe. The only sound that could be heard was Larxene slurping her drink, her eyes fixed on the menu in the middle of the table.

"Soooooo." Marluxia said, smiling. "How did Axel manage to get you here?" Riku glanced back at the cafe.

"Pizza." He said bluntly.

"Hahaha." Laughed Demyx, almost choking on his coke. "I though for a minute, it may have been from his _charm _hahaa." Demyx took another sip of his drink, oblivious to the fact that no one seemed to be finding him funny.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Grumbled Larxene, glaring at Demyx. Demyx rolled his eyes, muttering something to Zexion, who just sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm back!" Came Axel's yell, still somewhere inside the cafe. A few seconds later he stumbled out, carrying a large tray with a massive pizza in the middle, and soda cans at the side. "I thought we could share." He said, placing the tray in the middle of the table, almost knocking everything else off and earning a highly annoyed glare from Larxene. Axel sat in his seat next to Zexion and glare girl, taking a large pizza slice and shoving it into his mouth.

"Want any, slinky?" He mumbled, mouth full of pizza. Riku sighed, slowly taking a slice and taking a small bite. "Good, huh?" Riku nodded.

"I guess."

"Maybe he wanted his own pizza." Larxene said sweetly.

"I'm pretty sure he's ok _sharing a pizza with me, _right Riku?"

"I guess."

"Good. Now, lets eat. You lot want any?" Demyx instantly leapt for the pizza, almost devouring one slice in one bite.

"Wow, this is good."

"Dear god you're such a pig."

"Larxene! What the hell is up with you at the moment!" Snapped Marluxia, handed Zexion a slice of pizza across the table before turning back to her.

"_I'm fine." _She snapped, letting out a small sigh. "Honestly, okay?" Marluxia sighed.

"Whatever. You can talk to me if-"

"I know."

"Right, okay." An awkward silence spread around the table, being relieved by Zexion.

"I'm just going to the bathroom."

Maybe not.

"Me too."

"Me too."

"I'm going back, see you later." Riku watched the three guys go into the cafe, Larxene walking in the opposite direction, and Axel staring intently at him from across the table.

"You glad you came then?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow. Riku took a sip from his drink, realizing Axel had remembered to get him coke. He probably remembered a lot of things without letting anyone know.

"I guess..." Riku said. "..Yeah." He took another sip. "You're kinda, okay today." He said suddenly. Axel smirked.

"Okay? Hmm. Say that again when you find out you're paying."

"You bastard." Riku said quietly. Axel laughed, crumbling a bit of his pizza crust into the small spaces in the table.

"I'm only joking, I'll pay."

"..okay." Axel nodded, his eyes glistening over in thought for a few seconds, before he turned back to Riku, his gelled hair swaying ever so slightly as he turned his head.

"Slinky?"

"I asked you not to call me that."

"I like it."

"Whatever. What?"

"I was gonna ask... since you came out today.."

"What?"

"Well..." Axel said slowly, smirking at Riku. "It's bonfire night this week.."

"Oh god."

"And my birthday."

".."

"You wanna come?" Riku sighed, taking another small bite and finishing it before he answered him.

"As long as people I know are coming." Axel grinned.

"Of course."

"Right then."

"You better get me a present." Riku scowled.

"No way."

"Okay, no firework cake for you." Smirked Axel, standing up and placing several coins near the pizza tray, arching his back (Riku caught sight of Axel's toned stomach at that exact moment.) And dragging Riku up from his seat.

"Come on." He said quietly. "They'll follow."

"But-" Riku decided to shut up when Axel wrapped his arm around him, walking quickly away from the cafe.

For some strange reason, Riku didn't hate Axel quite as much as he had done a couple of days ago.

--It was probably the pizza.--

* * *

**_Please review :)_**


	4. He Didn't Know Why

**_A/N: HUH!? o.O ..._**

* * *

**_He Didn't Know Why..._**

An _extremely _loud bang could be heard coming from a nearby house in Twilight town.

"_Why are we coming here again?" _Sighed Riku, hanging his head to start at the pavement slowly moving below him.

"Uhh... you invited me!" Laughed Sora. "...hey, you never know, we might have a good time!"

"Mhmhmhm." Mumbled Riku. They slowly walked up to a house numbered '17', pounding music echoing through the front door. Riku glanced at Sora, slowly tapping on it.

"Uhh.." Said Sora, frowning when no one answered. "Let's try again." Riku nodded, about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened and he almost punched the person in the door way.

"I knew you'd arrive soon!' Grinned Axel, grabbing the hand in front of his face and dragging Riku inside. "Sora, refreshments are somewhere!" He yelled. Riku glanced back at Sora, but all he could see was his spiked hair, before he was dragged around the corner, Axel running like a mad man in front of him. Riku vaguely saw _a lot _of people dancing in Axel's living room, he had somehow gotten mulit-coloured lights set up, speakers and everything. They rushed through the kitchen (well, Axel rushed, Riku was _dragged) _past couples kissing and drinking, and into Axel garden, various people writing idiot messages with sparklers, and a huge bonfire burning in the middle of the small garden, almost looking like it was going explode out of the garden fences. "FIREWORKS SHOULD START SOON!" Grinned Axel, a sudden whistle and loud boom erupted from somewhere, a beautiful array of coloured sparks flying into the sky, Axel's face being shadowed by orange, purple, blue, yellow-

"Don't your parents mind?" It took Axel a while to realize Riku had spoken over the noise, and his fascination with the fireworks.

"What was that!" He yelled, ducking down slighting to place his ear near Riku's head. Riku refrained from getting knocked out, Axel's hair turning a sudden shade of green.

"I said." Riku replied, Axel's cologne drifting towards Riku before he could stop it. "Do your parents mind?" Axel let the words sink in, before standing up and shaking his head.

"Nah!" He shouted, looking at Riku and smiling. "You didn't know!? I live with my brother!" Axel grinned, sitting down on the patio they were standing on, gesturing for Riku to sit down. Riku did, watching a yellow rocket fizz into the air at the same time.

"Your brother?-"

"WOAH!! WATCH OUT FOR THAT ONE!-- SHIT!!" Riku looked over at the back of the garden where the fireworks were being set up. A red haired man was stepping on the ground frantically, cursing to himself and causing the people watching to laugh stupidly.

"Hahahaha." Chuckled Axel. "Yeah.. _that's _Reno. Can't believe I'm related to him sometimes.." Riku frowned, looking at the man again and seeing him clumsily through the sparkling firework into a bucket of water, laugh manically and starting another one, running across the garden and watching it explode.

Riku really _could _believe they were related...

"You having a nice time?" Asked Axel, edging closer to Riku .

"..I guess."

"Mhhmm." Smiled Axel, turning his head up to the sky to gaze at the fireworks, leaning back onto his hands, his hair still stuck up into the air, always changing colours.

"Pretty, aren't they?" Riku suddenly realized Axel was watching him watch him.

"Yeah." He said quickly, nodding. Axel nodded back.

"Yeah..." He said slowly, tuning back and squinting at an incredibly bright yellow one. "..really pretty." Riku turned back from Axel, watching the fireworks. He almost felt, _relaxed, _with Axel next to him, that was something.

"There's stars out." Riku blurted out. He don't know why he had said it, he just had, but it seemed to earn a reaction from Axel who laughed, smiling at Riku, gently placing his arm around him.

"...yeah.." He said, sighing, fiddling with the cuff of Riku's shirt. Riku didn't know why, he just let him do it. "Hey..." Axel said, in sudden thought. "You want a drink?"

"Sure."

"Right, I'll be right back, stay there." Axel said, unwrapping his arm and bouncing up inside his house. Riku let out a contented sigh. It was probably just the fireworks making him feel like this-

_BANG. _

Riku sharply span his head to see Reno sprawled onto the patio. It looked like he had fallen trying to run up the step, well that's what Riku hoped it was, him collapsing wouldn't have been very good... Reno slowly rose his head up, cursing under his breath and getting to his feet before he caught sight of Riku.

"Ah." He said, suddenly smiling. "Uhh... let's pretend you didn't see that..."

"Sure." Smirked Riku. Reno raised an eyebrow.

"Okaaayyy. I'm just gonna go inside.." He said, widening his eyes and walking past Reno.

--

Everyone seemed to be coming back inside now Reno wasn't setting up the fireworks, they all walked past Riku, happily chatting, some arm in arm and the odd one glancing at him before heading inside. Riku guessed they were Reno's friends, as they all seemed older, and he hadn't seem them at school before. Although no friends Axel had would really surprise him...

The back door of the house opening and shutting made him jump. He hadn't realized how quite it had been before Axel laughed and plopped down next to him.

"Little freaked out there, slinky." Riku actually smiled at him, not bothering to protest about 'slinky' and sipping the drink Axel had given him, before warily glancing at it.

"..you didn't put anything in this, did you?" Axel raised his eyebrows, widening in eyes in surprise, looking scarily like Reno had done a few minutes ago.

"I wouldn't do that to you Rikukins!" He said, taking a large gulp of his own drink. Riku scoffed. "Just coke and a _tiny _bit of vodka, I promise." Smiled Axel. Riku sighed.

"Hmm... I wonder what you think is a tiny bit of vodka..."

"Haha." Grinned Axel. "Don't you worry, just drink it. _You _can go get your own if it bothers you that much-"

"Nah." Said Riku, sipping his drink again. "I trust you."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Axel nodded, carefully placing his drink down besides him, yawning.

"Riku?"

"Yes?"

"You have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"I see."

"..."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"_No."_

"Ah. Okay." Grinned Axel, sipping his drink again. "Soo.. you'd say it's not that you don't like guys, you just don't have a boyfriend.."

"_I've already told you." _Axel frowned.

"Ah. I think it's coming back to me now.. the night after the club. Wondered where that bruise had come from." Riku rolled his eyes. "...I was drunk that night, you know that?"

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Whatever."

"So you didn't feel anything?"

"_No." _Lied Riku. Truth was, he was surprised how much he _had _felt when Axel kissed him. The shock of it was the thing that made him push him away.. he had never felt like that kissing any girl...

"I see.." Sighed Axel. "Guess I'm wasting my time then." He said, chuckling.

".. you haven't realized that yet?" There was just something he didn't like about the redhead, at least he thought there was...he couldn't quite put his finger on it right now…

"I like a challenge." Axel said, raising an eyebrow and glancing at Riku. Riku stared at him. He was pretty sure Axel's eyes had never been that green, in fact, he'd never really _noticed _them before.

"Axel-"

"Don't worry. I get it. You wouldn't believe the amount of times I've had girls hitting on me. Had to let them down slowly.." He trailed off, smirking. "There was this one girl who-"

"_Axel." _Axel stopped talking, his attention turning to Riku.

"What?"

"..." Riku frowned, taking a deep breath. "Never mind."

"..no, what?"

"It's just... I'm not really that much of a challenge.. why me?" Axel smiled, placing his drink down again and taking Riku's out of his hand, placing it next to it.

"Cos you're gorgeous." He smirked, kneeling on the patio in front of Riku and placing his hand's either side of the teen's legs. Riku shifted uncomfortably, swinging his legs up so he was sat crossed legged in front of Axel, Axel staring at him slyly. "_And _smart." He said, leaning closer to Riku, smiling. Riku scoffed, his eyes level with Axel.

"Did you not just remember _anything _I said?" Sighed Riku, letting out a breath he didn't know had been there.

".._like I said." _Axel said slowly. "I like a _challenge." _He drew out the last word, leaning even closer to Riku. Riku looked at the man in front of him. He'd never really noticed it before, but right now... Axel looked.. almost.. _beautiful._

Axel kissed Riku before he could reply. This time just a soft, sweet one, Axel's soft lips gracing Riku's, his hand wrapping it self's in Riku's hair, as he leant closer, is other hand resting on Riku's thigh.

And Riku kissed back. He didn't know why, he just did.

Very faint music could be heard from inside, the bonfire burning quietly behind them, lighting the patio orange in the cold darkness of the garden. Riku vaguely wondered what time it was, he vaguely thought he heard a cricket. But he _knew _that it felt good to have Axel kissing him, who after a while had deepenedthe kiss. (Pinning Riku to the patio and passionately shoving his tongue in his mouth,) but Riku didn't carethis time. He wrapped his arms around Axel's waist, tracing his hands up Axel back and lightly grabbing his t-shirt, before trailing them back down again, just like he had before, but this time he wasn't going to push Axel off him, that was the _last _thing he wanted to happen right now-

Riku felt a sudden loss when Axel pulled his lips away, resting on his elbows either side of Riku, looking down at him, his eyes shining in the light of the bonfire. Riku closed his lips, letting his arms flop down beside him, _smiling. _

"The challenge just got easier." He said quietly. Axel nodded, wrapping a hand in Riku hair and carefully tracing a small silver strand around his finger. Riku wondered why Axel wasn't talking, he _always _talked. "..what time is it?" Axel looked like he hadn't heard Riku, before he finally answered.

"I'm not sure." He said, still gently twisting Riku's hair. "..people have gone. Sora's gone." He said, dragging his hand away to rest his elbow back on the patio. "You wanna stay here?" Riku looked up at Axel, frowning. Sora had probably lost him, gone home with Roxas..

"..I guess. _Yes." _Axel nodded, letting out a sigh.

"Right." He said, standing up before helping Riku up and turning around to walk inside. Riku frowned again, slowly following. Why had Axel suddenly got so.. _distant? _Riku saw the odd person either sprawled out on the sofa, or on the floor. Most of them looked like Reno's friends.. _most _of them. He followed Axel in silence up the stairs, still wondering what was wrong with the redhead. Axel walked into a room, with a single bed and various rock posters pinned to the wall.

"Hah. Haven't decorated in here recently.." Axel said quietly, pulling a black sleeping bag out from the top compartment of his wardrobe. He carefully unrolled it, patting it flat and flopping a pillow from the bed onto it. Riku looked at Axel, raising his eyebrows.

"What's up?" Axel smiled, shrugging.

"Nothing." He said, stepping closer to Riku, tilting his head up and lightly kissing him. "You gonna be alright sleeping there?"  
"..yeah."

"Good." Smiled Axel. "Guess I gotta go help Reno clear up.." He said. Riku nodded.

"Night then."

"..night." Axel kissed Riku again, before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

--

Riku took his shirt off, and climbed into his sleeping bag in some sort of daze. He didn't know _what _had happened to Axel. He didn't know why he had let Axel kiss him. He supposed it was the alcohol.

He snuggled into the pillow, it smelling strongly of Axel. Riku didn't know why he liked the smell, **...he just did**.

* * *

**_Please review :)_**


	5. Truth, Dare, Double Dare

**Hmm, a new chapter :)**

**This one is mainly a lot of different scenes, instead of focusing on just one thing.**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**_Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Comand or Promise?_**

Apart from the fact that Axel had disappeared the morning Riku woke up, he thought the night before had gone pretty well,

apart from his hangover.

--

"Hey, I'm sorry I left that night, I couldn't find you." Said Sora, stuffing a particularly massive potato chip into his mouth.

"It doesn't matter." Said Riku. "I stayed over."

Sora almost choked.

"Wh-what!" He spluttered, eyes widening. Riku nodded, trying not to smile. Sora eventually lost his surprise, and went back to eating chips. "Ehh." He muttered. "It's not like Axel slept with you or anything." Sora glanced at Riku, who hadn't answered. "Oh my god! Did he-"

"_No." _Said Riku.

"Oh." Sora said slowly. "Well that's good! Potato chip?"

"Nah."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Grinned Sora, turning back to the T.V. Riku suppressed a sigh, lying across Sora's sofa, Sora sitting at his feet, munching on chips. Riku hadn't seen Axel since his birthday, he was pretty sure he'd slept in the same room but he was no where to be seen when Riku had woken up. Maybe now that he'd finished his little quest he'd just forget about him-

"Ahahaha. _Shut the hell up." _Roxas' voice drifted down the hallway into the living room, the front door slamming. A familiar laugh followed. Riku suddenly got a small case of butterflies when the door of the room opened, Roxas coming in and planting himself in the armchair.

"Hey Riku." He said, smiling and turning to the T.V. Riku nodded, more focused on Axel, who was twittering on about something, when he realized what Roxas had said, snapping his gaze over to Riku. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes suddenly gleaming. He glanced at the twins, before slowly walking over to the sofa and drifting into the space beside's Riku's head, dragging the silver teen to a sitting position and smirking.

"Alright slinky?" He said quietly, dragging him into a kiss.

Sora widened his eyes.

Roxas raised his eyebrows.

Both of the boys stared at them gob smacked. Riku pulled away, glancing at the twins.

"Uhh-"

"Yeah Riku's gay, get over it." Drawled Axel, rolling his eyes. Riku shot Axel an annoyed glance, sighing and sinking into the sofa.

"Oh." Sora said quietly, suddenly smiling. "Cool."

"Yeah." Said Roxas. "Doesn't change anything. Axel's been out for years." Axel nodded, placing his arm around Riku and kissing his cheek.

"Are you sure you didn't sleep with him the other night?" Asked Sora.

"_Yes." _Said Riku, looking at Axel. Axel grinned, laughing.

"Maybe later." Said Axel, smiling and settling into the sofa, turning towards the T.V, arm still wrapped around Riku.

"We really don't want to know." Sighed Roxas, rolling his eyes. Axel smirked, raising an eyebrow. The comeback was probably in his head.. Riku let out a small smile when Axel's spare hand lightly linked into his.

"I had to get milk that morning." Axel whispered into his ear, Sora and Roxas completely oblivious. Riku smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep." Grinned Axel. "I was gonna make you cereal but you'd left."

"That's too bad." Whispered Riku. Axel grinned.

"Maybe another time?" Riku paused, about to reply when the door of the room slammed open, followed by a loud thud. A good looking black haired man stormed into the room, laughing like a maniac. Sora gave the man an annoyed glance, harshly turning the volume on the T.V to deafening levels.

"Zack! People are trying to watch T.V!" Zack's laughing eventually died off. He dragged Cloud up (Riku hadn't even realized he had been sprawled across the floor) and patted his back, looking over to Sora.

"Sorry." He said, in between laughs. "It's just that-" His features creased together when he looked at Cloud, bursting out laughing again, taking a deep breath he stopped, running a hand through his hair.

"Come on Cloud, lets go."

"Yeah." Sighed Cloud. "That bloody hurt." The blonde mumbled. Zack chuckled, the two leaving the room in an odd silence.

"WELL!" Declared Axel after a while. "That was interesting." His tone consisting of pure sarcasm. Sora laughed, Roxas smiled and Riku sighed contently. Somehow, he'd lost all hate he had had for Axel recently.

--

"_Oh please. Like you even care." _Snapped Larxene, glaring at Marluxia. Riku was sat with Axel on the floor, near the back gate. He'd decided to join him and his little group of friends after some persuading from the redhead.

"Friggin hell Larxene." Snapped Axel, handing Riku a can of soda before sharpening his expression again. "_What _is _wrong _with you?" Larxene stopped glaring at Marluxia, sighing.

"_Nothing."_

"Oh fuck off. If you're not gonna tell us then stop acting like a friggin twat." Larxene glared at the redhead. Marluxia offered her a comforting arm but she shrugged away. Zexion frowned.

"Maybe it's Marluxia." Zexion usually noticed the body language and facial expressions that most people didn't.

"WHAT!?" Screeched Larxene in defense. "NO WAY! I-"

"Oh, it's Marluxia alright." Smirked Axel, Riku laughing quietly. "What have you done this time?" Marluxia shrugged, slightly scared when Larxene started shouting again.

"NOTHING! BECAUSE IT'S NOT HIM! I-"

"HAHAHA!" Laughed Demyx, who had managed to keep quiet, until now. "I THINK I HAVE IT ALL FIGURED OUT!"

"_Demyx." _Warned Larxene. Demyx ignored her, going back to shouting out his discovery.

"_TIFA." _Larxene widened her eyes, shaking her head. Marluxia looked at Larxene in surprise.

"DEMYX! SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU CAN'T GO MAKING UP THEORIE'S AS TO WHY-"

"Little Larxene is all heartbroken because Marly is going out with a college girl, how sweet." Smiled Demyx, cutting Larxene off. Larxene angrily crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the gate and staring at the floor. Marluxia stared at her, he hadn't blinked in quite a while..

"Huh?" He said, frowning. "She _hates _me."

"Pfft!" Scoffed Demyx, rolling his eyes. "Oh really?" Larxene was still staring at the ground, Marluxia stood besides her.

"Larxene..." He said quietly, putting an arm around her. She sighed.

"I'm not jealous.." She said quietly. "It's just.." She sighed, glancing at the four other people around them. "Can we talk somewhere else?" Marluxia nodded, following her out of the back gate.

Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"Told you." Smiled Demyx.

"Clever you." Smirked Axel, more focused on the fact that Riku was sat on his lap, kissing him.

"Get a room." Sighed Demyx.

"Nhnnhm." Mumbled Axel, pulling Riku closer to him.

"Urgh." Grumbled Demyx. "Come on Zex, lets see what those two are talking about.." Zexion quickly nodded, leaving Axel and Riku alone. Although neither one of them seemed to notice. Riku was too focused on Axel's lips. Axel was wearing a different cologne today, he liked this one better.

--

Riku sat absentmindedly doodling on his Maths book. He wished Axel was here.

_Wow. That's something he thought he would never had said a few days ago._

"And then is when, the angles will become one." Professor Hojo droned on, almost slapping his hand against the board. "Sometimes however, the angles will be on different horizontal lines and break apart..." Riku averted his gaze directly ahead of him, it was met by Zexion's back. He didn't have those rips in his jacket anymore, it was probably a fashion thing before anyway. Roxas and Sora seemed to be asleep again. Larxene hadn't come to this lesson, she was probably still talking to Marluxia... and Zexion looked dead. The bell should ring soon, anytime soon...

* * *

"I love this bit." Purred Axel in Riku's ear, the two curled up on Axel's living room sofa, watching some kind of romantic cross action cross comedy film. A man had just got blown up, before a couple walked past laughing at him. It was quite literally liked the title said it was 'The journey of a couple, an explosion and a kiss.' it was pretty corny, but Riku liked it.

"Hey Axel." Said Reno, his head coming around the door, glancing at the two on the sofa. "Get out."

"_What?" _Snapped Axel, narrowing his eyes.

"_Out. _I've got mates round and we need to watch a movie.

"Go watch it somewhere else."

"No way!"

"I didn't think you had mates."

"Oh, really funny." Snarled Reno. "Get the hell out."

"Who's here?"

"Zack and Cloud."

"Zack and Cloud." Sneered Axel, Riku still curled up with him, staring at the T.V, although the argument was considerably louder. "Since when have you been friends with them?"

"Since yesterday." Snapped Reno. "Just _get out."_

_"NO." _

"Axel." He snapped. Axel sighed, giving his brother an '_I'm obviously more mature that you' _look.

"We we're here first, it's not like-" Axel trailed off when Reno stepped fully inside, followed by Cloud and Zack.  
"Come on." Smiled Zack, walking over and sitting in the last space on the sofa next to Axel and Riku. "I'm sure we can all watch this movie." Cloud shrugged, sitting in front of Zack on the floor, Reno sighed, angrily shutting the door, muttering an annoyed '_Whatever' _and sitting down next to Cloud.

--

"Haha." Chuckled Zack, shoving his hand into the popcorn bowl Reno had brought in a couple of minutes ago. "Like that would _ever _happen." Axel smirked.

"It is a comedy."

"Hah, clever remark there." Zack said, raising an eyebrow. "At least it wasn't as bad as your brother-"

"Oi." Snapped Reno, throwing a piece of popcorn at Zack. Zack laughed, turning back to Axel.

"I haven't seen you on campus before."

"That's because he's still in high school." Said Reno blankly, still staring at the T.V, along with Cloud.

"Ah." Said Zack. "Sophomore?" He said smirking.

"Whaaa!" Said Axel. "I'm no sophomore." He said, grinning at the teen besides him. "Riku is though."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Uhh." Frowned Axel, gesturing at their positions. Zack shrugged.

"Just checking."

"Whatever, spiky." Zack smiled, turning back to the T.V.

Cloud gave Zack an annoyed glance when he stuffed popcorn into his hair. Reno took to happily throwing popcorn at the T.V screen, running outside frantically to talk to his boss on the phone when he called him. Axel and Riku stayed wrapped extremely close together, Riku occasionally suppressing a shiver when Axel would do a small little thing such as lightly kiss him, breath into his ear and traced his hand over different parts of his body. Riku was pretty happy.

--

"Alright." Sneered Zack. "I dare you, to kiss me." Riku shot Axel a neutral glance, at least he wanted it to seem neutral. He _didn't _want Axel to kiss Zack.

"No thanks buddy." Replied Axel, raising an eyebrow. Zack smiled, sighing.

"Whatever. Forfeit time...Mhmm." He said, stroking his chin in mock thought. Riku smiled at Axel from across the kitchen table. There was no way in hell he would have rejected that normally. "Ring someone up, saying you've fancied them for some time."

"Marluxia." Said Riku suddenly, a small grin spreading over his face. Axel glared half heartedly at the teen, although he had already turned down one, and he was _never _the type to turn down dares.

"_Fine." _He said smugly. "Pass me the phone."

"Loudspeaker." Demanded Reno, shoving it into his hand. Axel smirked, nodding and typing a few numbers into the phone, placing it onto the table.

"Hello?" Came Marluxia's voice, slightly monotone from the phone.

"Alright Marly?" Said Axel, grinning.

"Oh. Hey Axel, what do you want?"

"Well.." Said Axel, glancing around the table and raising an eyebrow. "I need to tell you something.."

"Go on."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Said Axel, letting out a dramatic sigh. "I. I've _liked _you for quite a while now.."

"Uhh.."

"I know you don't feel the same way, it's just. You're so hot, I can't.."  
"..."

"God Marly." Grinned Axel, Reno and Zack suppressing laughs and Cloud and Riku looking amused. "I wanna fuck you."

"_What?"_

"You heard me."

"Axel, _what _the hell?"

"Marly." Moaned Axel.

_Beeep._

_"_The bastard hung up!" Laughed Axel, throwing the phone across the room. "Right, who's next?" Zack stopped laughing.

"Reno."

"Okaaay." Reno said slowly, glancing around the table, cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"We're like thirteen year old girls-"

"Ssssh." Said Reno, flicking his cigarette ash at Zack. "_Riku." _He said, smiling evilly. Riku raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. Truth. Or dare?"

"Truth." Said Riku bluntly.

"Damn. Okay. Would you fuck Axel tonight?" Riku shrugged, grinning. "Dunno."

"You have to answer." Smirked Reno. Axel raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his drink, pretending to not have any interest in the answer what so ever. Riku glanced at the redhead.

"_No." _

Axel slammed his drink down in surprise.

"What!?"

"Oooh." Smirked Zack.

"What?" Asked Riku, shrugging.

"You _wouldn't?" _Riku shrugged again, smiling. Axel gave him an exasperated look, shaking his head.

"Whatever slinky." He said, ruffling his hair and glancing outside. "Bloody hell it's late."

"What time is it?" Asked Cloud, yawning.

"Eleven." Muttered Zack, glancing at his watch. "Urgh."

"You can stay the night if you want." Said Reno.

"Sure!" Said Zack, smiling. "Haha. Don't worry, we'll sleep on the sofa." He said, standing up and stretching, Axel airily moving his head in that exact direction just as Zack's black vest top rode up, his black jeans clinging to his muscular frame. "C'mon Cloudy." Smiled Zack, dragging Cloud up, the two walking into the living room.

"You staying, Slinky?" Asked Axel, dragging his gaze away and also standing up. Riku nodded.

"If that's okay with you." He said, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist. Axel smiled, tracing his hand up Riku's back before lightly pushing him away and emptying the ashtray on the table. "Reno clear this up your self.." He mumbled. Riku frowned, saying goodnight and walking upstairs.

He didn't bother to get the sleeping bag out, he didn't really want to. Axel's bed was big enough for two.

* * *

**_Review Please :)_**


	6. See, Hear, Feel

**_Hello :) _**

**_Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far, they help so much :)_**

**_This is a fairly long chapter... hope you enjoy it :)_**

**See, Hear, Feel**

"Riku." Whispered Axel, drifting over to Riku's ear and pulling the bed covers away.. "Riku." He said again, brushing a few strands of hair away from the sleeping Riku's face. He smiled, stepping out of bed and harshly running his hands through his hair. "Riku." He said more loudly, walking over to his wardrobe and pulling a simple black T-shirt over his naked torso. Riku stirred this time, snuggling his head into the pillow, before blinking slightly and slowly opening his eyes.

"What?" He said sleepily, frowning. Axel pulled a pair of dark denim jeans on, grinning at the teen from across the room.

"Wakey-wakey, it's school remember?" Riku sighed, getting out of bed. Axel looked at him with a hint of surprise. He would have taken _a lot _longer than that to get up. Riku glanced up at him while he stumbled across the bedroom to pick his clothes up.

"Why that surprised look?" He said, raising an eyebrow and changing from Axel's pajamas he had borrowed last night. Axel came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Riku's torso and talking into his ear.

"Nothing." He murmured, tracing a kiss up his neck. "Just can't believe I got up this morning." Riku smiled, shuddering ever so slightly from Axel's hot breath.

"To see me, obviously." Said Riku bluntly, turning around and smiling, standing on his tip toes to kiss Axel, before pulling away to put his socks on.

Axel hummed quietly to himself, putting some strange substance into his hair while Riku sat on his bed, watching him.

"I knew your hair wasn't natural." He said, smiling. Axel narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh you did, did you?" He said, smirking. "_This, _Slinky. Is hair _refiner. _It makes it more tamable!" Riku snorted, shaking his head.

"Oh. Right, whatever." He said, rolling his eyes. His expression shortly followed by a smile. "Are you looking forward to seeing Marluxia today?" Axel widened his eyes for a spilt second, sniggering.

"He'll be fine.. once I explain to him."

--

Riku could already see Marluxia and Demyx slouching against the gate. Demyx carried on eating, but Marluxia seemed to stiffen when he saw them approaching. Axel grinned, leaving Riku's side to run up to Marluxia.

"Don't worry about last night." He said, Marluxia's eyes narrowing. "It was a dare." Marluxia sighed, smiling.

"Dear god. How old are you, ten?" Axel rolled his eyes, snatching a handful of sweets from Demyx and stuffing them into his mouth.

"You just better be happy it _was _a dare." He said, in between chewing. Marluxia smirked, obviously relieved about the news.

"Oh, I'm slightly disappointed, I thought you liked me." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Axel brushed away the insult, stalking over to Riku and planting a fiery kiss onto his lips.

"_Oh please." _Mumbled Demyx, turning to Marluxia to talk about some film he saw last night.

"Hey.." Said Axel, after a few minutes, pulling away from Riku and glancing around the area. "Where the hell is Larxene and Zex?"

"Zex is ill...Larxene is ill.." Said Marluxia, tapping them off on his fingers.

"Ah." Replied Axel. "I see...Hey Riku, babe." Riku answered by nodding, focused on a particularly large bee buzzing around his head. "Do you want..." Axel said slowly, swatting the bee away with his hand. "..to come over to mine tonight?" He said, a play grin appearing over his face and he traced his finger up Riku's neck, pressing lightly on his chin to tilt his head up the face him.

"Hmm.." Said Riku, looking up at Axel. "..Okay.." He said, shrugging. Axel grinned.

"Excellent."

Riku couldn't help but notice the evilness that surrounded that last word.

--

"_What!" _Groaned Axel, dragging Riku up his driveway as he rested his eyes on a black motorbike sprawled carelessly across the ground. "Reno said he was out... and wouldn't be inviting anyone over..." Axel muttered, more to himself than anyone. He kissed Riku's cheek, letting go of his hand and slamming his front door open, stampeding into the kitchen. "RENO??" Riku chuckled, taking his shoes of and wriggling his toes in Axel's soft white carpet. He went through to the kitchen, Reno and Zack sat at the kitchen table, _playing cards. _"_Someone _said... they were going out tonight." Axel said through gritted teeth, narrowing his eyes at Reno.

"Aaaah." Reno said, slamming a card onto the table, Zack giving a yell of surprise. "I forgot about that." Axel widened his eyes, angrily throwing a bunch of keys at Reno. "_Out." _Riku stood leaning against the door frame, smiling. Reno seemed to be more focused on their card game, and so did Zack. At first Riku thought they were playing poker, but later realized it was snap.

"SNAP!" Yelled Zack, grinning and scooping a large pile of cards to his side of the table. Reno let out an annoyed groan, placing another card on the table.

"_Reno you fucking git." _Snapped Axel. Reno raised an eyebrow, keeping his eyes on the cards.

"If you wanna fuck him that bad.." Drawled Reno. "You don't exactly need candles and the whole house, now get out. You're taking up our valuable card playing time." Axel snarled, kicking Reno's chair and walking out of the kitchen, dragging Riku behind him. Before the door slammed, Riku was sure he could hear Reno falling to the floor, either that or it was a card.

--

Riku sat on Axel's bed, it reminding him a lot of this morning. Just at that moment, Axel came in from the bathroom, smiling broadly at Riku as he leapt onto the bed next to him..

"My brother's a git.." He murmured, lightly placing his hands on Riku's waist and dragging him over the bed to sit on his lap. Riku smirked, wrapping his legs around the red head's waist and kissing his collarbone. Axel let out an appreciative sigh, pulling Riku's body closer to his, and resting his chin on the silver teen's head. "Riku, can I ask you something?" He said quietly, wrapping his arms tighter around the younger boy. Riku nodded, resting his head on Axel's chest. Axel let out a breath, blowing a few stands of Riku's hair into the air. He grinned mischievously. "Nothing." He said quickly, suddenly shoving Riku down onto the bed, smirking at him. "You don't want to sleep with me, Slinky?" He asked quietly, raising an eyebrow. Riku rolled his eyes. Axel _still _hadn't forgotten. He squirmed under Axel, but him pinning his arms to the bed made it kind of hard to move.

"Mhhm." Mumbled Riku, giving up and raising his head to kiss Axel again. The redhead responded by biting Riku's lower lip, slipping his hands under the teen's shirt and trailing his hands over Riku's warm body.

"You sure..?" He said quietly, roughly pulling Riku's T-shirt over his head and throwing it onto the floor. Axel feasted his eyes on Riku's body, before traveling his eyes up to Riku's face, waiting for an answer. Riku swallowed, hands placed absentmindedly on Axel's hips. He did, but he didn't- Axel harshly dragged Riku up, lightly pinning him to the wall, trailing kisses over his body. Riku relaxed into them, hands clenched into the red head's hair, Axel's warm hot breath trailing over his skin.. _Fuck. Of course he wanted to sleep with Axel. _He darted for Axel's mouth when he raised his head again, shoving his tongue into his mouth, Axel kissing back eagerly as he stripped Riku of his last remaining clothes.

What ever it was, Axel did have a certain charm about him, that some people, especially silver haired teen boys couldn't resist, especially in the heat of the moment.

--

Riku sat at Axel's kitchen table. He and Axel had _slept _together. He took a bite of cereal, staring at the table. This probably meant their relationship had gotten more serious. Reno came into kitchen, dressed in an un-tucked white shirt, dark blue pants and a dark blue jacket draped over his shoulder.

"Hola there." He said, saluting Riku. Riku nodded at him, eating another spoonful of cereal. "Axel still sleeping?" Asked Reno, putting (and Riku counted) _five tablespoons _of coffee into a mug. Riku widened his eyes, nodding.

"Uhh...yeah." He said, watching Reno click the kettle on and shove a piece of toast in the toaster.

"Pfft.. that's a surprise then." Reno said sarcastically, yawning. "You're friggin' lucky that you have no school at weekends. I'm telling ya, _never _work for Shinra." Riku smiled.

"I'll try not to." Reno didn't _seem_ to realize he'd answered, as he was more focused on pouring boiling water into his mug, stirring in frantically and taking a large bite from his toast. Just then, something seemed to collide down the stairs, and Axel appeared in the kitchen doorway, automatically sitting at the table and yawning.

"Morning." He said sleepily, leaning over the table and planting a kiss on Riku's lips, pulling away just in time for Reno to turn around, draining his coffee and picking his keys up from the counter.

"I'm off." He said, punching Axel's shoulder, and giving Riku a thumbs up. Reno left the room, the front door slamming a few moments later, and leaving Axel and Riku sitting quietly in the kitchen. Axel smiled.

"I see you've made yourself cereal." He grinned. Riku smiled, taking another bite.

"It's nice."

"Not as nice as-"

_Dee dee la dee dee la dee dee la…_

Axel paused, frowning and then realizing his phone was ringing on the kitchen counter. He jumped up, grabbed it and sat back down. "Yeah?" Riku heard a faint buzzing voice from the other end of the phone. "Yeah...you do know it's like, nine in the morning, don't ya?" Axel frowned. "Holy shit. Reno's about three hours late for work then, as always. I swear he doesn't even know what time is..." Axel chuckled at something said on the other end of the phone. It made Riku smile, he loved Axel's laugh. "Yeah, sure, one minute." He looked at Riku.

"Riku, you wanna come to the mall today?" Riku nodded, shuffling his foot over to Axel's under the table and playfully kicking it. Axel grinned, placing either foot on top of Riku's, wriggling his toes. "Yeah, Riku's coming too, sure. I'll see you then, bye." Axel hung up, placing his phone on the table. "Come on slinky." He said, standing up. "We've got to be there in ten minutes."

--

After a frantic rush to get ready, Axel, Riku, Larxene, Zexion, Marluxia, Demyx, Roxas and Sora (the twins had also been there at the exact same time) were all sitting at one large table in an ice cream parlor. Riku sipped his strawberry milkshake, Axel's arm wrapped protectively around him.

"Sooo." Declared Axel, sipping from the other straw in Riku's drink. "How is everyone?" A murmur of 'Good, fine, great, ' echoed around the table. Axel nodded proudly. "That's good."

"WELL LOOK WHO IT IS!!' Smiled Zack, stepping into the ice-cream parlor. "The little high-schoolers." Tifa came in after him, glancing at Larxene and Marluxia, sat arm in arm, sharing an ice-cream Sunday. She scoffed, dragging Aerith over to a table at the other side of the room. Zack glanced at them, before making a bee line for the already crowded table, scooting in next to Demyx, who was already on his fifth ice-cream.

"Noo." Moaned Sora, Roxas rolling his eyes next to him. "At least Cloud's not here." He said sighing. Zack gave him a large, fake smile, almost amputating his leg as he kicked him under the table.

"Now." He said, traveling his eyes around the table and ignoring Sora's pained shouts. "Who's gonna get me an ice-cream?"

--

"Phew. I'm stuffed." Said Zack, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a contented sigh. Axel smiled at him.

"Maybe if you didn't have seven ice-creams, that wouldn't have happened." Zack raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, it's just too good to miss." He said, staring intently at Axel. Axel stared back for a second, before looking away, and tickling Riku's ribs, making the teen kick Roxas involuntarily.

"Well I'm going to the bathroom." Said Demyx, crawling over Marluxia and Larxene to get out. "Me too." Said Roxas. "Yeah, and me." Said Axel, ruffling Riku's hair and standing up. "Same." Said Zack suddenly. The table now seemed strangely quiet, since Demyx, Axel and Zack were no longer present.

A few minutes later, after a civilized conversation between Zexion, Sora and Riku, Marluxia and Larxene making out in the corner, Demyx and Roxas came back, smiling.

"Those two are taking ages." Said Demyx. "They insisted on checking out the condom machine before peeing, what idiots." Everyone laughed, apart from Riku who could only manage a small chuckling.

--

Riku drained his milkshake, realizing he'd better go to the bathroom too. He told the others, walking across the perfectly white marble floor of the parlor, several tempting, yet now sickening smells of ice-cream drafting to his nostrils. He past Tifa and Aerith's table, the colleage girls smiling at him, before returning to chatting. Riku smiled back at them. He was pretty sure Loz knew them. The parlor was actually quite empty, it was probably the time of year. No one came on a raining Saturday afternoon in the middle of winter, apart from them. Riku pushed open the male restroom door, stepping into the blindingly white bathroom. Riku glanced around, but frowned when he couldn't see Axel or Zack, it was empty. They'd probably got out and walked the other way back to the table.

Riku zipped his jeans back up, stepping back from the urinal and walking over to the sink to wash his hands. He glanced in the mirror, realizing the toilet stall door was shut. He shrugged drying his hands on the paper towel. Riku sighed, straightening the jacket that was too big for him, Axel had given it to him this morning- **he paused dead.**

A quiet, muffled chuckling echoed around the room. Riku couldn't move. He _knew _where it was coming from, and he recognized it so badly. He turned to face the toilet stall, his thoughts buzzed in his head, drowned out by the laughter coming from the stall. And then another, all too familiar cocky voice drifted to him.

"_Fuck. Aahaha damn. Do that again-" _Riku stared at the locked door in silence, his turquoise eyes glistening with tears. He blinked rapidly. He _never _cried. He wanted to run, but he couldn't. He just had to stand there, listening. The excruciating pain in his chest was not going away, he stood staring at the stall, arms hanging limply by his side as he heard the sound of zips zipping up, laughing, and the door opened. Axel was first to come out, a large smile over his face. He glanced up, face draining of colour as he locked eyes with Riku. He froze, Zack squeezing out from the stall behind him, shocked when he saw Riku, and then the sudden look of realization spread over his face.

"Oh." He said, darting his eyes from Riku to Axel. "I'm sor- I'm better go." He said quietly, the restroom door slamming behind him.

--

Riku just stood staring at the man in front of him. Yes, the _man. _He had had _sex _with him, thinking it was more than sex. But it wasn't, Riku was just his little fuck toy. Just like Zack, just like anyone.

"Riku." Axel said, his voice just above his whisper. He stepped forward, lightly wrapping his hands in Riku's, but Riku instantly drew them away.

"_Bastard." _He said quietly. Axel sighed at the amount of hurt in Riku's voice. He opened his mouth, but didn't say anything for at least several minutes. "Riku.. I'm sorry-"

"_No." _Snapped Riku, storming out of the bathroom. It was all he could say. He couldn't _see _anything. He just rushed through the parlor, tears blurring his vision.

_He hated him._

He let out a shuddering breath, walking through the mall. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, but he sure could feel. He _hated _the fact that this foreign terrible burning angry sadness was taking over his body. He couldn't think straight, he could just _hear _that laughing, _see _Axel coming out of the stall, followed by Zack..

Riku wiped the tears from his face, sitting on an abandoned bench near Twilight Town's clock tower. He buried his head in his hands, his cries muffled. He tensed, that _smell. _He darted his head up angrily tearing the baggy black jacket off, and throwing it on the floor, angrily kicking it across the pavement. He stormed through the square, down a nearby alley. All those emotions pounding through his head. Riku had denied himself of a particular feeling the past couple of weeks, he'd told himself he hadn't known the red head long enough, he'd told himself it didn't _happen _to him. He scoffed

_So much for love._

* * *

**_Please Review :)_**


	7. Wild Pen Chase

_**Hello :)**_

**_I'm sorry, this chapter took longer to write than I thought it would. I haven't updated any fics recently... I've had a few distractions..._**

**_Anyway, thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed. I hope everyone likes this chapter :) Please review after you've read, they help a lot, and I grin like mad whenever I see someone's submitted one, hahaha :)_**

**_Now.. onto the story.._**

_

* * *

_

**Wild Pen Chase**

_HATE. _

Riku stabbed his paintbrush into his canvas. He _hated _him.

_Brush stroke. Stab. Brush stroke. Stab. Brush stroke. Stab-_

"Riku. Are you okay?" Riku glanced at Kairi sat next to him, from what he could see of her, she seemed to be slightly worried.

"Yes." He lied. Kairi nodded, not tearing her gaze away from Riku.

"I see.." She said slowly. "It's Axel, isn't it?" Riku almost snapped his paintbrush. _How the hell did she know?_

"Huh?" He said, flicking a speck of paint from his canvas.

"Come on Riku, _everyone _knows."

"Oh." He muttered, swishing his brush around the water pot. Kairi frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be alright, won't you? It was an awful thing, I mean Axel and Zack-" Riku shrugged her hand from his shoulder, suddenly standing up and storming out of the deserted classroom, knocking several paintbrushes on the floor along the way. Riku may not have noticed it, but Kairi sure did. To her, his painting didn't look like a flower, it looked more like Axel, with his head cut off.

--

Riku walked quickly down the hallway, into the air outside, it was pouring down with rain, but he didn't care. He splashed through a puddle, walking quickly to the only gate that never got locked. It came into view, his heart dropping. _Why was he even here? _Axel. Axel was slouched against the gate, hands in his pocket, completely soaked and staring at the floor. Riku swallowed, still walking, but his footsteps being drowned out by the rain. _Why should he stop him from going out? He'll just walk straight past. _And he did, well, nearly did, if Axel hadn't grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Riku glared up at him, the few strands of hair sticking out from the red head's hood matted with rain. He angrily pulled his wrist away, staring at the floor.

_"What?" _Snapped Riku, particularly interested in a swirling puddle at his feet. He felt Axel move, he hadn't felt just how cold it was until Axel warm body suddenly found his. _Why hadn't he talked yet? _Riku almost got lost in that familiar, comforting moment, before he pulled away again, Axel's hands dropping by his sides.

"I'm sorry."

"_Shut up."  
_"What more can I do?" Sighed Axel, lifting Riku's head up by his chin, staring directly at him. "I'm no good with apologies." He said, scanning Riku's face, pausing on his lips, and sighing, dragging his hand away and crossing his arms, waiting for an answer. Riku frowned.

"How have you managed to turn this to _me?" _Axel didn't say anything, he didn't even move.

"I'm sorry." Riku scoffed.

"Just get away from me." He snapped, pushing passed Axel, and this time managing to get through, disappearing quickly into the rain.

--

"Why did I agree to come with you?" Said Riku, frowning at Sora. Sora grinned, picking up several objects from a large cardboard box and placing them on the empty table in front of them.

"Because your such a good friend." He said, smiling. "Might cheer you up to, making some money."

"Mhhm." Mumbled Riku, looking at a half used paint set with no lid being placed on the table. "Sora. Do you believe people will actually buy this stuff?" He said, sighing. Sora shrugged, unfolding two chairs and placing them behind the table.

"You never know." He said, collapsing into one. Riku rolled his eyes, sitting down next to him and resting his elbows on the table.

"Suppose we'll just have to see.."

--

Two hours and thirty three minutes later, Twilight Town square had become very crowded, and Riku and Sora had made just over five dollars.

"Maybe we can get a soda." Grumbled Riku, taking his jacket off and leaning into his seat, hanging his head backwards. "Or something cold.." He said, closing his eyes.

"And how much would this be?" Riku didn't bother to look up, Sora would take care of it.

"This?" He heard Sora's voice say next to him. "Uhhhh... twenty dollars?" Riku frowned. They hadn't priced _anything _at twenty dollars.

"I'll buy it." Replied the voice. _What!? _Riku shot his head up, the chair crashing down into the ground. _Rufus Shinra? _Riku stared at him, the man placing a few notes into their cash tray. He looked up, glancing at Riku, before taking a Pen from the table.

"A pen?" Riku said, before he could stop himself. Sora glanced at him, widening his eyes, apparently Rufus was happy to pay twenty dollars for the slightly expensive looking pen. Rufus nodded, placing it in his pocket.

"I'm quite sure it's my pen, I've been looking for it." He said matter of factly. Sora frowned.

"Really-"

"Oh, don't worry." Smirked Rufus. "Just be happy with your money." He said, turning around and walking through the square. Riku glanced at Sora.

"Well.. Twenty five dollars now.." He said, frowning. Sora nodded, glancing at the spot where the pen had been.

"Yeah...haha. I can't _believe _he thought it was _his _pen, what an idiot."

--

"AXEL!! AXEL YOU SHIT HEAD!" Yelled Reno, bursting out of his bedroom and charging down the stairs, shuffling through several piles of paper on the kitchen table, Axel was smoking a cigarette, using the table as a footrest.

"What?" He said, frowning.

"Where the hell is it?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Where's what?"

"_The pen." _Axel coughed, sniffing.

"I'm sure there's plenty of pens in this house-"

"_Not just any pen yo_u twat. Rufus' pen. He's gonna kill me... I brought it back from his office... because I had paper work to do... thought I'd just _borrow _it, and now, _gone. Where is it?" _Axel tapped the end of his cigarette against his bottom lip, apparently in thought.

"Might have taken it to school."

"WHAT!?" Roared Reno. Axel smirked.

"Woah. Hold your horses. I didn't leave it there. _Roxas. _He said he'd finish some work for me, going to pick it up later today… it'll be over there." Reno scowled at his brother.

"And you think _I'm _going to get it?" Axel nodded. Reno drew in a deep breath, shuddering. He clenched his hands, turning to Axel. "_Little brother. _Since you were going over there anyway…please can you go get my pen for me?" Reno said sweetly.

"You mean Rufus' pen?" Reno just about exploded then. And reluctantly, Axel agreed to go get the pen.

"Okay! Okay!" He said, widening his eyes and stubbing his cigarette into the ash tray. "Jeez." He mumbled, shrugging his jacket on and slamming the front door. Sometimes he wondered why he had such an insane, bastard of a brother, they were _completely _different. Sometimes Axel was sure he was adopted.

--

Axel slammed the door of Reno's car which he had so lovingly _borrowed_ to go get his brother's bosses' pen. He walked up to Roxas' door, sharply knocking on it. A few seconds later, a very sleepy Cloud answered the door, peering at Axel through half lidded eyes.

"Uhhm?" He mumbled, leaning against the door. Axel glanced at him.

"Did I wake you?" Cloud was about to answer, when loud footsteps came down the stairs, a shirtless Zack coming into view, placing his arms around Cloud and peering at the doorway. He tensed at the sight of Axel, slowly stepping away from Cloud and raising an eyebrow.

"...you alright?"

"Just forget it." Snapped Axel, turning back to Cloud. "Is Roxas here?:" Cloud blinked, running a hand through his sleep ridden hair.

"Uhhhhh..."

"He's out." Smiled Zack, kissing Cloud's cheek. "Mall." Axel sighed.

"Alright." He said, stepping away and walking back down the driveway. Just catching ear shot of Zack saying.

"Now, some alone time with my new boyfriend.." And a disgruntled grunt from Cloud, and then the door slamming. Axel, slammed the car door, imagining the pedal was Zack's face, slamming his foot into it, scowling at the fast moving road in front of him. That little man whore had taken Riku away from him.

--

Axel arrived at the mall, almost instantly going to the ice-cream parlor. It may have been winter, but today was surprisingly like summer. Which was strange, considering the awful weather yesterday. Even inside the parlor was warm. He scanned the shop, relieved when he saw his backpack at Roxas' feet.

"Thank god." Sighed Axel, swinging it up in his hands. "You do it?"

"Yes sir." Grinned Roxas. Axel ruffled his hand through his hair. He rooted through the bag, shaking his head.

"_Fuck no."_

"What?" Asked Roxas, his ice-cream being demolished by Pence.

"The pen." Groaned Axel, rolling his eyes.

"Pen?"

"Where's the pen?"

"Isn't it in there?"

"No."

"Oh.." Axel didn't like the tone in his blond haired friend's voice.

"_W_hat?"

"Sora took quite a lot of stuff to this market thing he's going to, if your hurry, he might not have sold it yet. Don't know why your so bothered about a pen though-" Axel flung his backpack on the table, giving Roxas a thumbs up, and speeding out of the cafe. _There was really a lot of better things he could be doing right now than looking for a pen._

--

Axel pushed his way through the crowd, praying he would see Sora's stall soon. He was almost tempted to stop by the cigarette stall, but thought better when he saw Riku a few yards away. He was stood near a table, _shirtless, _arranging various objects in front of him. He glanced behind him, looking for someone, before bending down to pick his soda up, his jeans tightening over his ass in the movement, and to Axel's annoyance, causing several people near him to check him out even more than they had been doing. Axel snarled, walking quickly up to a middle aged man, staring shamelessly at the oblivious Riku. He didn't know what he was doing, but the blind rage that filled him caused him to punch the man, sending him flying to the floor.

"_You wanna fucking do that again.' _Snapped Axel, waiting for the man to get up again, before slamming his fist into his shocked face, causing the man to stumble backwards.

"Wh-what-" He stammered, flinching when Axel stepped closer to him again. "You frigging perve." Snapped Axel, spitting in his face. He span sharply around, glaring at the on lookers. Before he caught sight of spiky brown hair, and _Riku. _Riku was staring at him, soda can in his hand, and hair swept back from his all too innocent face. Axel tore his gaze away, walking over to the table. Apart from a few, most of the shocked on lookers had now gone, after a loudspeaker announced muffins were for sale, The middle aged man had walked quickly away as soon as Axel had turned his back.

"Pen?" Axel said breathlessly, placing both hands on the table and looking at Sora. Sora stared at him from the seat he was sat in.

"What was that for?"

"Have you got a friggin pen?" Snapped Axel, still feeling incredibly touchy. From the corner of his eye, he saw Riku stir, sitting down next to Sora, and looking at Axel.

"Was is it with people and pens today?" He said. Axel glanced at him, the look on the silver teen's face consisted of nothing but admiration right now, and he was pretty sure Riku was meant to be glaring at him.

"Rufus Shinra took a pen." Said Sora, causing Axel to realize the spiky headed brunette was still sat there.

"Oh." Said Axel, still slightly gazed. "That's good.. I guess." He glanced back at Riku, who was now staring at the table. "Can we talk, slinky?" Riku snapped his head up, glancing at Sora, before standing up, nodding.

"I guess." He mumbled. Axel smiled slightly, walking back through the square, Riku closely behind him.

--

Axel walked down a quiet alley, stopping, and waiting for Riku to do the same. He rammed his hands into his pockets, looking at the teen, who seemed to be in thought.

"You didn't have to punch him." Riku said quietly after some time. Axel smiled.

"You knew?"

"He was checking me out all day." Axel laughed slightly, Riku not responding, just staring straight at the floor.

"Riku." Axel said, lightly cupping his face, his silver hair falling over the red head's hand. "I'm _sorry." _Riku sniffed, leaning into Axel's hand, shivering slightly in the shade of the alley.

"It's good it's so warm today." He said. Axel smiled, tracing his over hand up the smooth dip of Riku's bare back.

"Sure is." Riku nodded, looking up at Axel, and lightly walking away from his hand. He stared at the taller man, the silence around them becoming slightly awkward.

"Can't believe this." Sighed Riku, flying into Axel to hug him. Axel let out a sigh of relief, laughing and lifting Riku up, the smaller teen wrapping his arms around Axel's waist, and lightly brushing their lips together.

"Slinky, you're amazing, you know that?" Smiled Axel, kissing him again, smiling at Riku's face, which seemed to consist of pure bliss.

"No." He said, smiling. "I'm an idiot, for taking you back."

"That too." Grinned Axel, lowering Riku down, and wrapping his arm around him. "You wanna go back now?" Riku nodded.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you came actually. I thought you were over me." Axel smiled, wondering if Rufus was using his pen yet.

"I don't think that could ever happen."

"And all just for a pen." Smiled Riku, linking his fingers into Axels. Axel nodded, smiling.

"I suppose everything happens for a reason."

* * *

**_Please Review :)_**


	8. There's Always Marmalade

**LMAO. Try reading the last chapter, but saying 'penis' every time it says pen. I did after a certain review (yeah, I really had nothing better to do) and I almost died from laughing.**

**Umm.. yes.. anyway. I'm really sorry about the shortness of this chapter, it just felt like it should end like this.**

**Onto chapter eight... :)**

**Oh, and I'm sorry about the chapter title...VERY sorry...I need to have a kick back into this story...**

* * *

**There's Always Marmalade**

Axel strolled into Riku's kitchen, shirtless, smiling and refreshed. He almost dropped Riku when Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj all sharply spun their heads around to rest their piercing gazes on the two figures.

"Uhh.."

"What is this?" Sephiroth asked bluntly, raising a finely pluck eyebrow and giving Axel a look which looked like he was going to kill him. In his sudden desperate search to trying to find an answer to that question, he hadn't realized Riku had been sharply digging his nails into his arm, until they nearly drew blood.

"Ouch." Murmured Axel, sharply dropping Riku and letting the silver teen place his feet on the floor.

"_Well?" _Sephiroth snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"Uhh.." Said Axel, scratching his head and glancing at Riku, who was staring at the floor with some sort of strange expression on his face. "We're..uhh.. going out... thought he might have told ya." The sudden silence that followed Axel's last sentence, made him wish he could just disappear and die.

"My little brother has a boyfriend." Said Yazoo, in his usual dreamy tone. Loz glanced at his father, and returned to reading his mechanics magazine. Kadaj just kept darting his eyes to Axel, and then to his slightly younger brother, his eyes widening each time.

"Your. _Boyfriend." _Sephiroth quietly boomed. Axel nodded, slightly petrified. "How old are _you?" _Asked Sephiroth, saying the last word with such disgust, it made Axel have the sudden pleasing vision of punching the silver haired man in the face. Axel glanced back down at Riku, his head hung even lower, his hair falling over his face.

"Eighteen." Axel said, glancing back at Sephiroth, who's eye's had become deathly.

"_Eighteen?" _Axel refrained from slapping the man, mostly out of fear.

"Yes." Sephiroth's expression became murderous, his lips becoming a thin line, and his hand tightening around his coffee mug.

"My son is _fifteen."_

"Sixteen in June." Axel silently killed himself, and punched his grave. Sephiroth looked like a pissed of demon. He looked at Riku, who still hadn't looked up.

"Riku." He said, standing up off his chair to tower over the teen. Riku nodded in response, glaring at his feet. "Did you not think to tell me about this new.. _boyfriend _of yours?" He said, looking at Axel like he was a pile of dog crap.

"I was going to." Murmured Riku. Sephiroth folded his arms, glaring at the redhead.

"Did he tell you not to tell me?"

"Whaa-" Axel was silence by Sephiroth's hand coming in front of his face. He scowled at it.

"No."

"I see..very well." He said, pushing past the two. "I need to get ready for work." He said, going upstairs. Axel put his arm around Riku who sighed, smiling slightly.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"No worries. So your dad hates me? So what?" He grinned, walking over to the table and sitting down next to Yazoo. Riku followed, taking his seat next to Kadaj.

"Riku's...gay?"

"Yes Kadaj." Snapped Riku, shoving a piece of toast into his mouth. Axel smirked, taking a bacon strip from Yazoo's plate.

"That is my bacon strip."

"Sorry buddy." Grinned Axel. "I'll give you one at school, maths class right?" Yazoo seemed to be taking in what Axel had just said, before the redhead turned to Riku, who seemed to be engaged in a small fight with Kadaj who was about to get the jam. "There's always marmalade." Stated Axel, just as Sephiroth came back into the room, fully dressed and carrying a briefcase. He glared at Axel, taking his keys of the counter and saying his goodbyes before leaving.

--

"Okay." Axel said, scowling. "Why the hell does your old man have a problem with me?" Riku sighed, jumping up onto the railing next to Axel.

"I suppose he didn't except me to me gay." Axel smiled, kissing Riku's cheek.

"That's not your fault now thought is it? I'm just too sexy." Riku laughed, a sound that Axel hadn't heard in a while. He smiled, trailing his hand over to Riku's, and locking his fingers into it. "I'm still coming to your birthday though, right?" Riku smiled, wriggling his fingers.

"_Birthday?" _Axel grinned, nodding. "Hmm... maybee." He said.

"Well I migghtt decide to come, if I have time of course." Axel said, grinning. Riku laughed again, letting his head flop onto Axel's chest.

"It's in a while though." He mumbled.

"Yeah." Axel said quietly. "If we're still together then.. I'll buy you something."

"Something?" Asked Riku, raising an eyebrow. Axel grinned.

"Yep. Crap though. Three years.."

"Two and a half. It's not that bad."

"I guess."

"You going to college?" Axel was silent for a moment, frowning.

"I don't know."

"..okay."

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry, you know that, right?" Riku closed his eyes, leaning further into Axel's chest.

"Yeah." Axel smiled.

"Thanks Slinky." And for the first time ever, Riku didn't care about the nickname at all.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! :D --manic laugh--**


	9. Basketball

**I'm sorry that it's been a while and I'm sorry _again _for the shortness of this chapter, but I've been busy and this is mainly like a '_break chapter' _well..that's what I'm calling it...I can't actually think of the real word, hahaha :)**

**Anyway, onto the chapter :)**

* * *

**Basketball**

"A _basketball _tournament?!" Grumbled Roxas, shoving his hands into his pocket and sighing.

"What's up with you, little buddy?" Grinned Axel, wrapping an arm around Riku at the same time.

"Idunlikeebastkeballlllluuu."

"Huh?"

"_I don't like basketball."_

"Oh." Riku tilted his head back to glance at Axel, and widen his eyes. "_Oh." _Axel said again. "Why?"

"Too short." Axel began sniggering like a maniac, Riku chuckled and even Roxas smiled a little bit.

--

"We welcome you all...to Twilight Town High's annual basketball tournament!!" Boomed the announcers voice through the crowd, who all started screaming. Every boy (yes, it was pretty sexist) from Twilight Town High had been chosen to partake in the basket ball tournament.

"Oh my god.." Grumbled Roxas from the changing rooms, poking his head out of the door. "Have you _seen _how many people are out there!?"

"Five thousands." Sora said bluntly, reading off a leaflet.

"Yeah.. pretty much the whole population of Twilight Town, times five." Smirked Axel, stretching in his sports clothes. "Roxas, you're not that scared, are you?" Roxas shrugged.

"Maybe if I wasn't going _first." _Axel patted the blonde on the back in a pathetic attempt of comfort, before disappearing somewhere to find Riku and get a smoothie.

Roxas couldn't have been that nervous, as he scored four goals against the team from another town_, _and got a special badge for it.

"Woo!! Looks like they've won a game!!" Yelled Zack as he casually strolled into the changing rooms. "Too bad us college dudes can't join in too, huh Cloud?" Grinned Zack, giving Cloud a very painful looking noogie.

"..yeah.." Grumbled Cloud. "Who's up next?" Asked Zack, scanning the changing rooms.

"Me!!" Grinned Sora, jumping up and down like a maniac.

"Ohhh.." Said Zack. "Cloud's brother, I thought you'd just been up." A large silence suddenly spread across the room, everyone staring at Zack.

"_What?!" _Frowned Zack. Cloud decided to speak up, sighing.

"Zack, I have _two _brothers."

"_YOU DO!?"_

"Dear god what an idiot." Drawled Axel.

The changing room didn't seem to have much security outside, as Larxene suddenly strolled in.

"Has anyone seen Marly?" She said.

"Yeah." Mumbled Axel through the sea salt ice-cream he was eating. "He's in a game, I thought you'd be watching."

"Yeah.." Larxene said slowly, turning around to exit the room. "I am..." She suddenly disappeared around the corner, and everyone shrugged. This basket ball tournament had been kind of...strange.

"YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN!" Yelled Zack...laughing at something Zexion had just said, who didn't actually intend it too be funny, but Zack was still laughing, manically.

"Holy shit." Axel whispered into Riku's ear, grinning. "_What _has he been taking?" Riku snorted.

"Air."

"Hahahaha."

--

Axel slammed the door of his house open, several large plastic bags slamming onto the kitchen counter.

"They're friggin heavy.." Riku smiled, dropping a small paper bag next to them.

"I would have helped you."

"Oh." Said Axel bluntly. "You should have said.." Riku let one of his uncharacteristic smiles slip through again.

"Sorry." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around Axel, burying his head into his chest. Axel chuckled, glancing around the kitchen.

"Mmm..fudge brownie ice-cream, you up for some?" He asked, reaching into the bag and flipping the lid off.

"Mmm.."

"Mmmm..." Repeated Axel grinning. "Hey, do you think-OH SHIT!" He yelled, the spoon dropping from his hand as he stared outside of the window in shock.

"What?" Frowned Riku, raising his head to look out of the window.

"Uhh..." Axel slammed Riku back into his seat. "Uhhh.." He got up in a mad manic, running out of the kitchen. "Stay there!" He yelled, running down the hallway. Riku scowled, listening to Axel talk to someone, wondering what he was being so secretive about.

* * *

**_Hmm..certain parts DID remind me of a crack fic..._**

**_Please review :)_**


	10. Well and Truly

**Sorry I've taken so long to update! But it's here now so you can all cheer :) I hope you like this one, please review it :)**

* * *

**Well and Truly**

A very blonde Roxas, and a very brown Sora were currently sat on a wall, each wearing a fluffy Santa hat.

"Tell me about it." Grumbled the blonde, his heels lightly hitting the wall as he swung his legs backwards and forth. "Together. Then not together. Then together. After one _day! WHEN ARE THEY GONNA MAKE THEIR MIND UP ABOUT THE MIXED FLAVOURS OF SEATSALF ICE-CREAM?!"_

"Tell me about it.." Sighed Sora. He paused, frowning. "You know what, Rox? What I've just realized?" Roxas shook his head, looking at his twin. Sora frowned.

"We had a basket ball tournament in _winter."_ Right at that exact moment, just down the street Axel was in a mad panic.

"Umm.." He muttered, jumping up and down on the spot, glancing at the delivery man. He grabbed several bags from the man, signing something while managing to slam the door in the delivery mans face at the same time.

"Axel?" Called Riku from the kitchen.

"One sec!" Yelled the redhead, stuffing the bags into the cupboard under the stairs. "Wait in _there!" _He yelled, slamming the kitchen door shut.

Riku sniffed, sitting back down at the table after having a door slammed in his face. What was Axel _doing? _Whatever it was, he was taking a very long time and every now and then he could hear banging coming from somewhere. _What was it?_

"Woof."

"_Shut up!"_

"Woof!"

"Shut UP!"

"Woo-"

_Bang._

Riku bolted from his chair and kicked the kitchen door open.

"Where's the dog?!" Axel span around, looking sheepish.

"There's no dog.."

_"Woof." _

Riku paused.

"What was that?" Axel widened his eyes, slowly closing the cupboard under the stairs.

"Nothing..." Riku raised an eyebrow, silenced by a large kiss from Axel. "Let's go out." He mumbled quickly, wrapping his arms around Riku and pushing him out of the door.

--

Twilight Town's clock tower had just chimed six pm and Riku was wrapped in Axel's arms surrounded by falling snow, which had conveniently fallen from the sky as soon as they stepped out of the house. It was quite a pretty sight really.

"Slinky." Murmured Axel, kissing Riku's forehead while wrapping his in a tight embrace. Riku closed his eyes, feeling a snowflake melt on his cheek and Axel's warm breath whispering into his ear. This was his fifteenth Christmas, and he was pretty sure this was the happiest he had ever been. Several people bustled past them around the square, some giving them disapproving looks, and some looking admiringly at them both. A lot of the admirers seemed to be very effeminate men, but Riku didn't really notice.

"So, have you got me a Christmas present?" Asked Riku, smiling into Axel's chest.

"Hmm..you'll have to wait and see."

"Is it a dog?"

"NO!"

"Okay." Chuckled Riku. He looked at Axel's face, which was currently grinning.

"Damn bark."

"So you have got me a dog?"

"You'll just have to wait and _see_!"

"Hmm." Riku sighed, watching the sun slowly travel down the sky. He saw Axel's delicate long fingered hand reach out in front of him catching a small, flaky snow flake. The silvery speck of ice slowly melted in his hand, just leaving a small puddle of water on his smooth skin.

"It melted." He said quietly. Riku raised his gloved hands to interlock them with Axel's. He could feel the redhead's surprisingly cold skin through the warm cotton fabric.

"What else do you expect?" Said Riku quietly as Axel's lips met his own chapped ones. The red head's warm tongue slipped into his mouth for a while, before pulling away, stunning green eyes waiting for an answer. Riku wriggled his fingers, glancing up at the now blindingly white sky. 'The snowflake." Smiled Riku, watching Axel's perfected raised eyebrow. "You caught it and it melted." Riku thought about adding _'because you're so hot' _but this was one of those times that statements like that would just seem out of place. Riku knew what he was saying, and so did Axel.

"That little silver snowflake changed my life around."

"Oh really?" Chuckled Riku. "Just landing onto your hand like that?"

"Well actually I picked it out specially." Grinned Axel.

"I'm sure it feels honored." Axel pushed Riku against the clock tower wall, disappearing from watchful eyes. He ran a hand through Riku's shiny hair, the strands gilding over his fingers.

"_I _should feel honored." He purred, regaining that glint in his eye as he traced a finger up Riku's neck. Riku shivered, little snowflakes settling on Axel's wild hair and shoulders.

"What are you doing on Christmas day?" Riku asked suddenly, darting his eyes open from the sleepy state they had been in. Axel looked thoughtful for a second.

"Hopefully, I'll be spending it with you." Riku grinned, melting into Axel's arms as the two stood in the falling snow on Christmas Eve. Axel took a deep breath, closing his eyes and losing himself in the warmth of Riku's body, the little silver amazing teen was _his. _He knew it, and he was pretty sure Riku knew it too. He had well and truly caught silver.

* * *

**Review :)**

* * *


	11. Author's Note

**Hello :)**

**I don't think I'm going to write the next chapter for this story. I MIGHT some day, but I've kind of lost the inspiration for it at the moment.**

**Although I have started a new fic called _The Food Place_ which MAY or MAY NOT ;) be AxelxRiku, so if you want to you can check that out ^^ :)**

**xxx**


End file.
